Pleasured Slave
by Song of the Black Wolf
Summary: There was nothing as humiliating as being sold at auction. Correction, there was nothing as humiliation as being sold as a pleasure slave at auction. Pure 100% Smut in all its lemony goodness. AU: Explicit man on man sex, yaoi. Rated M for a reason. Consider yourself warned. Ereri: Eren X Levi


**AN: So, I was in need of some smut . . . soooooo . . . yeah, I wrote some smut. Final warning - this is hardcore explicit gay/homosexual/man on man sex/yaoi; Eren X Levi. Pure smut, no real story line. Just because. Yeah.**

 **Song of the Black Wolf**

Pleasured Slave

There was nothing as humiliating as being sold at auction. Correction, there was nothing as humiliation as being sold as a pleasure slave at auction. It was even more humiliating considering that he had been bred and trained as a fighter. He lived in a society where slave ownership was the norm. They were bred like animals for specific qualities; fighting, housekeeping, husbandry, farming, labor and pleasure. Levi had been bred as a fighter. Until that very morning at sunrise, he had expected to be sold as a soldier or bodyguard as he had been trained. His breeder, however, had other ideas.

Levi was small, only 5 feet 2 inches tall, though a surprising 143 pounds of solid muscle. His jet black hair was styled in an undercut as was typical of most fighters regardless of gender, and his eyes were an unusual and exotic shade of light silver. His flawless skin was like fine alabaster stretched firmly over his muscled frame, and he bore no scars (no slave of any class could be sold by a breeder at a decent price if they were scarred). The simple fact was that he was beautiful. It was this fact that made his breeder decide to sell the small man as an untrained pleasure slave instead of a fighter. Untrained virgin pleasure slaves fetched a much higher price at auction than even the best trained fighter or even a trained pleasure slave.

Pleasure slaves were brought out one at a time onto a raised stage completely naked and shown to the large crowd of bidders. Levi's breeder was expecting to get an exceptionally high price for the rare beauty he was selling. As expected, Levi received quite the awed reaction from the crowd as he was led out onto the stage and his robe removed to display what the buyers would be getting. The small man was absolutely stunning to behold. Humiliated as he was, he managed to keep his expression neutral as he was ordered to turn around slowly for the crowd.

The auctioneer announced his pedigree and virginity and began calling for bids. The first bid came in higher than even the breeder had been expecting. A bidding war was sparked and lasted for several intense minutes. In the end, a middle aged man with graying hair and glasses won the war with the insanely high bid of 6,350 gold pieces.

Levi was taken back off stage, covered in a fine linen robe that slipped on over the head and was tied over the shoulders to allow for easy removal by untying the shoulders and allowing the robe to drop. His hands were tied firmly, but gently behind his back with a pure silk cord and he was handed over to his new owner along with his papers to show his high quality breeding and certifying his virginity. Levi was now an officially registered pleasure slave.

As he got his first really good look at his new owner, Levi couldn't help but feel repulsed. It wasn't that the man was ugly, but rather that Levi was simply mortified to think he had no choice but to let this man use his body in any way he felt like. He was still in shock at not being sold as the fighter he'd been trained as – this was not even remotely how he'd expected his life to play out. The carriage ride to his new home seemed endless as his fears, humiliation and general shock churned around inside him. It was almost dark before the carriage stopped and he was led by his owner into a massive mansion. The man led him to a large and very luxurious bedroom and ordered him to kneel on the floor.

"My name is Grisha Jaëger. Today is my son's birthday, and you are my gift to him. He will be your owner. Wait here for him, and obey him without question and keep him happy and safe." With that, the man turned and left.

It felt like hours that Levi knelt there, awaiting the arrival of his real owner. The sounds of celebration drifted in to him from around the mansion and through the windows from outside. The moon had risen and was casting its pale light through the east window as a warm, soft breeze ruffled the see through curtains that hung over the opening onto a balcony. At last the door opened and a young man stepped in. He had been told that he would find his gift in his room and had received a long lecture about how slave ownership was a serious responsibility.

The young man froze in his tracks when his eyes lighted on his slave, still kneeling on the middle of the floor. The man was not as tall as his father, but taller than Levi. His hair was soft chocolate brown, looking a little tussled at the moment, and his lithe, muscled body was covered by flawless sun kissed skin, currently covered by a loose linen shirt and trousers. The only thing Levi noticed, however, were the young man's stunning jade eyes.

The youngster stood gaping at Levi for several moments before finally walking over to the trembling slave and kneeling down in front of him, marveling that this stunning man belonged to him and only him. "Wow! You're absolutely gorgeous!" the man blurted. He then held out his hand for a shake. "Hi, I'm . . ." He noticed that Levi's hands were still bound behind him. "Ugh! Really? Hold on." He moved around behind Levi and removed the silk binding before coming around to kneel in front of him again. "I guess it is traditional to have to unwrap a present . . . okay, that was a really lame joke," the boy admitted. "Let's try this again." The young man again held out his hand. "My name's Eren."

Levi was still drowning in Eren's eyes, blushing slightly before reality suddenly hit him. _Wait . . . does he want me to shake hands with him? He DOES realize I'm a slave, right?_ Levi very hesitantly reached out his hand. "I'm called Levi."

Eren reached out and firmly grabbed Levi's hand, a brilliant smile spread over his face. "Levi. I really like that. Um . . . uhhhhh," Eren was suddenly at a loss for words, blushing like fool. _It's not like I'm a virgin. I've had sex before with other slaves, but . . . This one is mine. He's mine alone. And he IS a virgin . . . at least according to his papers. Shit! He must be scared out of his wits. But damn! I'm getting hard just looking at him!_ Eren took a deep breath before standing and offering his hand to help Levi to his feet.

Levi hesitantly accepted Eren's hand and was pulled gently to his feet. For several moments, they just lost themselves in each other's eyes. _Is it just me, or does the moonlight enhance the silver of his eyes?_ Eren thought. _It's as if his eyes were made from the moon itself. They're so cool yet intense and beautiful._

Eren reached up and placed his hand gently on the side of Levi's face, rubbing the smaller man's cheekbone with his thumb. "Gods, but you're beautiful!" he whispered as he leaned in and placed his lips against those of his slave.

Levi closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of Eren's soft lips against his own. His heart was racing, but his fear was quickly changing into excitement and desire. _I'm beautiful?_ Levi wondered. _I've got nothing on Eren's beauty! He's so strange – like he's never owned a slave before._ He tentatively placed his hands on Eren's hips as Eren's left arm wrapped around his back and right hand disappeared into his ebony hair.

Eren's tongue brushed against Levi's lower lip. Levi had no idea what to do. _I wasn't trained for this! It's going to be so humiliating to be re-sold because I don't know how to please someone!_ His mouth opened slightly, which turned out to be what Eren wanted as his tongue swept in to begin exploring the inside of Levi's mouth. Levi moaned involuntarily at the sensation of being held firmly against Eren's body while the young man's velvety tongue roamed inside his mouth. _Holy shit, this feels good! I thought I was supposed to be pleasuring him!_

Eren pulled back, which left Levi wanting more. "I'm sorry," Eren apologized. "I'm being selfish. You probably haven't had anything to eat or drink for quite a while. Would you like some bread, or fruit? Maybe some water or wine?"

 _He's apologizing? He's putting my needs ahead of his own? Is he forgetting that I'm a slave?_ "I'm not hungry, Master. But, could I have some water, please?"

Eren laughed. "Of course! But please, don't call me 'Master'. It sounds so ridiculous! Call me Eren," he said with a chuckle as he filled a goblet with water and handed it to Levi.

"Thank you . . . Eren," Levi said as he gratefully accepted the water. He drank it down, only pausing once to take a breath. He found himself actually anxious to continue where Eren hand left off.

"Do you want more?" Eren asked as he took the empty goblet.

"No. Thank you," Levi replied.

Eren smiled, set the empty cup down and returned to his new slave. He rested his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and stared into his eyes again. Then, unable to restrain himself any longer, he untied the threads that held the robe on Levi's shoulders and let the cloth fall to pool at Levi's feet. Eren sucked in a desperate breath as he stepped back to take in Levi's naked form in the moon and torch light. He walked slowly around the man, taking in every curve and crevice of the perfect body.

Once he was again standing in front of Levi, he wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him flush against his own still clothed body and kissed him firmly on the lips. Levi immediately opened his mouth when he felt Eren's tongue against his lips. Eren's hand drifted down to rub and then squeeze Levi's firm, supple ass. Levi moaned wantonly into the kiss.

The feeling of being held tight against his owner's body, arms pinned to his sides and his body completely at Eren's will as they kissed had Levi feeling incredibly turned on. _I can't believe this feels so good!_ Levi's body shivered as Eren's soft lips worked along his jaw and eventually paused to suck on a spot just below Levi's left ear that elicited the most wonderful moan of pleasure. _I had no idea that spot was so sensitive!_ Levi thought. _I want him to suck on that spot forever!_ Eren continued to suck, nip and lick that wonderful spot, reveling in the keening mewls falling from Levi's lips.

Eren led his gift over to the massive bed and laid him out on his back in the middle, kissing him the entire time. He began to work on that spot just below Levi's left ear and continued to do so until he was satisfied with the mark he left behind. He then worked his way down Levi's satiny throat, pausing to suck at the hollow between the collar bones. He was delighted by Levi's response as the man tilted his head back to make his throat more accessible and moaned as his back arched off the bed. Eren's hands began to wander as he laid a line of kisses along Levi's collar bones before working his way with his lips down onto Levi's chest.

One hand caught one of Levi's soft pink nipples between forefinger and thumb and began rolling it between them. Levi let out a keening whine of pleasure as Eren's lips found the other nipple in a feathery kiss, followed by licking, sucking and nipping (not necessarily in that order). After several minutes, Eren switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. Levi could feel Eren's mouth forming into a smile against his nipple as he mewled helplessly in bliss.

 _He's so beautiful!_ Eren thought for what was probably the hundredth time since he'd first set eyes on his birthday present. _I've only gotten as far as his chest and he's already a moaning, squirming mess. But I want this to last . . . I want this first time with him to last as long as possible. I'm going to taste every inch of him before I take him!_

True to his word, Eren went back up to Levi's shoulder and worked down his arm, kissing and licking the entire way, kissing each finger tip, sucking gently on the wrist, then again on the inside of the elbow and back up to the shoulder again. Levi was relishing every sensation, each kiss of Eren's lips against his skin was like electricity. _Is this really a part of sex? It feels so wonderful! I don't ever want it to end!_ Levi was more than happy to lay there letting Eren explore his naked body with his lips and tongue, and Eren was enjoying every sound that escaped Levi's throat.

Eren repeated his routine on Levi's other arm before again working his way down Levi's toned chest to his abdomen. His lips touched against each perfectly defined muscle and his tongue traced each outline and paid special attention to the fine line of short, fine, silky black hairs that ran from Levi's belly button down to his rock hard erection. He kissed his way down the pelvic v on first the right, then the left.

A whimper escaped Levi's lips before he could catch it when Eren ignored the proudly erect member and spread his legs to settle between them to begin kissing his way down the left leg. Eren smiled at the whimper continuing his task and lingered at the top of Levi's foot when he discovered the area was extra sensitive. Each toe received a kiss before Eren worked his way up the inside of Levi's thigh, leaving a deep mark up near his balls. He repeated the ministrations on the right leg. He then sat back on his heels to admire Levi's body once again.

Eren was again struck with his slave's beauty as he was laid out naked before him, penis standing hard and fully erect, muscles etched out perfectly in the moonlight, his ebony hair mussed up, his face dusted pink and his eyes fully dilated with lust. Eren place a hand firmly on each ankle, then rubbed all the way up Levi's legs. "Gods, but you're beautiful," he purred as he finally stopped, his mouth less than an inch from the tip of Levi's completely hard penis.

Levi gasped and his back arched off the bed as Eren's lips barely touched a gentle kiss to the tip of Levi's leaking erection. His velvety tongue then licked the tip before he dipped his tongue into the slit like opening. He was pleased with the wanton moan that he received in response, so he did it again. He then took the entire tip into his mouth, his eyes watching as Levi squirmed and moaned as he pressed his tongue firmly against the head. The moans turned into a cry as Eren reached down and fondled the swollen sacs that were nested in a patch of unusually soft raven black hair. Levi's back again arched off the bed as Eren took more of his penis into his mouth, his tongue doing an insane dance around the shaft as Eren bobbed his head up and down, watching Levi's face the entire time.

Levi's now hyper sensitive body was keenly aware of the smile on Eren's face as he sucked his slave off. Levi felt as if his penis was about to explode. In fact, that was precisely what it did . . . right into Eren's waiting throat. Levi let out a prolonged cry of pure ecstasy as he came, his back arching farther off the bed than before and his mind and vision all fully consumed by his orgasm. Only after he came down from his exquisite high did he realize what he'd done.

In under two seconds, the man went from a high of pure ecstasy to a peak of pure terror. He looked down at his owner, horror in his eyes, but was surprised to see Eren smiling back up at him. "You're even more beautiful when you fall apart," Eren told him.

Levi just blinked at Eren in surprise. _So . . . he WANTED me to do that?_

He could taste himself on Eren's tongue as the young man reached up to kiss him. While the taste was not especially pleasant, the feeling of Eren sucking on his tongue was VERY pleasant. Eren pulled back and, to Levi's confusion, tied the silk cord that had once bound his hands around the base of his softening penis, then instructed, "Roll over."

Levi willingly complied, laying on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms as Eren again settled between his legs. "Now I get the fun of doing it all again to your back," Eren said as he planted a series of kisses and licks across Levi's shoulders. Levi could already feel himself getting hard again as Eren sucked at the nape of his neck and began to kiss his way down the spine, pausing to leave another mark squarely between the man's shoulder blades. Eren's hands massaged the shoulder blades as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive spot over the vertebrae between them while Levi moaned and sighed. "You're so beautifully vocal," Eren commented.

Eren continued down the spine, kissing each vertebrae as he went. He kissed, licked and then sucked at the dimples above the buttocks and was again rewarded with a pitiful whine as he skipped over Levi's ass and worked his way down the backs of his legs. He sucked on either side of the Achilles tendons, then at sensitive arch on the soles of his feet. Levi moaned, mewled and keened the entire time. When he was at long last done, as before, Eren paused to admire the slave laid out before him. His eyes lingered on the round, supple ass that he was about to ravage.

He ran his hands up over Levi's legs, then firmly groped his firm ass. Levi let out a wanton groan as Eren massaged his rounded buttocks. He then planted a couple of kisses just above the cleave between the cheeks and was rewarded with a desperate whine in answer to his teasing. He finally kissed his way down the cleft to the thighs and then back up again. Levi could barely keep himself still as Eren's warm mouth kissed and nipped hungrily over his entire ass.

Levi was caught completely off guard when Eren spread his cheeks and planted a kiss against the puckered opening. He inadvertently bucked his hips causing Eren to smile against the opening as he kissed it again. _How is it that something so . . . filthy and disgusting can feel so amazing?_ Levi wondered. _I shit out that hole! But it feels so good . . . I don't want him to stop!_

Goose pimples erupted all over his skin as Eren's tongue suddenly ran up between his cheeks, starting as his balls and going all the way up to his tailbone. A cry of ecstasy followed as Eren did it again. Levi propped himself up on his elbows, head resting on his forearms as Eren began tonguing the opening, occasionally sucking while Levi moaned with every breath he took. He was beginning to notice the uncomfortable, but also exquisite tightness of the silk cord around the base of his shaft.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes that Levi never wanted to end, Eren withdrew and began to rub slow circles around the opening with a well oiled index finger. Levi squirmed at the new sensation. _Fuck but this feels good! I never would have guessed that having your shit hole massaged would feel so damn incredible!_

Finally, Eren pressed the lubed digit through the ring of muscle. Levi was now so turned on and excited that he actually lifted his ass slightly as he mewled, drawing Eren's finger in just a little deeper. Eren smiled as he gradually slid his finger all the way in. Though the sensation was strange, it was not uncomfortable. Levi was now at a point that just the thought of having his body touched in such a way only made him more excited.

As Eren moved his finger in and out of Levi's opening, he appreciatively massaged the right ass cheek. Levi's heavily turned on body was so responsive that Eren was soon able to insert another finger, and then a third.

Levi threw his head back and let out a cry as Eren touched a spot deep inside his body that instantly flooded his body with pure ecstasy. He now understood why Eren had tied the silk around his penis, as it was clearly preventing him from coming. Eren smiled deviously as he kissed the back of Levi's neck. "I don't want you coming before we get to the best part," he purred in Levi's ear.

Levi let out a long trembling whine of pleasure as Eren continued to stroke the sensitive spot he'd found deep in his slave's body. The next whine was pitiful as Eren withdrew his fingers. Levi risked a glance over his shoulder at Eren. _Wait . . . when did he take his clothes off? Damn, but he's hot!_ Levi watched as his master massaged oil onto his own throbbing erection. _I belong to him. I am his property. I am his to use as he pleases. My body is his to command._ That mere thought was enough to have Levi's body again shuddering as he tried to come a second time.

Eren laughed as he ran is oil slicked hands over Levi's ass. "Damn but your incredible! Good thing I tied you off before I started," Eren commented. Levi's entire body was trembling with anticipation as Eren lifted the slave's hips off the bed a little and lined up his tip with the now prepared opening. Levi let out a long, low groan as Eren's penis slid slowly into his body, Eren humming in pleasure as he did so. The stretching sensation combined with the very idea of being dominated and penetrated by another had Levi almost coming for a third time. Once he was in up to his balls, Eren laid his naked chest flush against Levi's back and began sucking on the spot where the neck and shoulder met.

Moments later, Levi's hips moved involuntarily, signaling that he was ready for Eren to move. Eren pushed back up to his knees, firmly gripped Levi's hips, pulled out until only his tip remained inside his slave, then slowly thrust back in. The loud moaning cry that Levi let out signaled that Eren had successfully hit the sweet spot deep inside.

Eren gradually began to pick up speed, placing one hand on Levi's waist and the other on his shoulder, holding him down as he thrust repeatedly into him. "Damn, but you're perfect," Eren panted as he reveled in the silky warm walls enveloping his penis.

Levi's moans and mewls were now loud and constant. Finally, Eren reached under him and removed the silk cord from around his slave's penis. The moans became a little higher pitched and more desperate as Eren continually aimed for that heavenly spot inside. Eren's thrusts continued at a quick, steady pace. He then leaned forward and whispered in Levi's ear, "Come for me, Levi."

That was all it took. With a scream of pure, unrestrained ecstasy, Levi came onto the sheets below him. As he clamped down around Eren's erection, Eren's trusts became erratic. As Eren tipped over the edge, groaned loudly and sank his teeth into the sensitive spot where Levi's neck met his shoulder. Levi could feel himself come even harder as his master's teeth sank into him, blood trickling down his shoulder and neck, and he felt Eren's hot semen pumping deep into his body.

Eren gave a few more slow, almost lazy thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. As he came down off of his high, he began to lick and gently suck the spot where he'd permanently marked his beautiful slave. Eren admired the mark for a moment. "This means you're mine, Levi. You're mine forever." Levi turned his head to look at his owner and his lips were captured by Eren's in a deep, passionate kiss. They were still connected as their tongues danced together in bliss. Levi could actually feel Eren getting hard again inside of him as he himself began to turn on as well.

Three hours and two exquisite orgasms later (once on his back screaming into Eren's mouth as he came and once kneeling with Eren behind him in a slow sensual dance), Levi lay squirming on the sheets in the blissful afterglow. Eren loved everything about Levi: his constant vocalizations during sex, the responsiveness of his body, the flawless smooth skin, the intense silver eyes, and the way he squirmed after sex - like a cat on catnip.

As Levi finally stopped moving, Eren gathered the smaller man into his arms, spooning him from behind. Levi sighed contentedly as the two men reveled in each other's warmth. The past few hours alone made all of the shock and humiliation of the day worthwhile.

Eren kissed the junction of Levi's neck and shoulder. "You are mine, Levi. I will never let you go. I will never share you with anyone. I promise to make you scream in ecstasy and writhe in pleasure for as long as we both live. I promise to treasure you always. I promise to cherish everything that you are, body, mind and soul. You are perfect, and exquisitely beautiful and you are all mine."

Levi hummed happily (and sleepily). _I can live with that._


End file.
